countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
United Kingdom
The''' United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (most commonly known as the '''United Kingdom '''or '''UK '''for short) is a sovereign country made of four countries: England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales. It is surrounded by the North Sea, the Celtic sea, the English Channel and the Atlantic Ocean, the only country it shares borderlands with is Ireland. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom The United Kingdom is not the most popular Countryhumans character. However, his popularity grows by the minute, mostly for being known as the USA and Canada's father, two very popular/successful countries in the fandom. The majority of the fandom recognises him as the USA and Canada's "bad but influential" father. He also has a female version, which is depicted as a mother to America and Canada. He is most typically seen as a male, however, the female version of him is rising in popularity. Many people confuse him with England. England is a country in the United Kingdom, and does not represent the whole United Kingdom. Description Appearance He's is almost always seen wearing the stereotypical English three-piece suit composed of a white shirt with a red tie/bow tie and a black jacket. He also wears a monocle too. His choice of dressing is meant to represent the stereotype of English being posh and overdressed. Personality Posh, very fancy, obsessed with tea. Interests In most comics he has shown a fascination, or sometimes an obsession, for tea. Flag meaning The '''Union Jack is the national flag of the United Kingdom, it is used as an official flag in some of United Kingdom overseas territories. The Union Jack appears in the canton of the flags of several former nations and territories of the British Empire. This flag has a blue background with a thick red cross that goes horizontal and vertical (St George's Cross) along with thin white lines around the cross. With the addition of a thin red saltire (St Patrick's Cross) with thin white lines around it (St Andrew's Cross). In fact, the Union Jack is made of the combined flags of England, Northern Ireland and Scotland. Unfortunately, the flag of Wales is not represented because when the first Union Jack was created in 1606, Wales was already united with England from the 13th century. This meant that Wales was a principality at that period. On April 1606, a new flag was created to represent the royal union between England and Scotland, which the flag of England and the flag of Scotland are combined together. The present design of the Union Jack dates back from a royal announcement following the union of Great Britain and Ireland in 1801. The flag combines the aspects of the three flags: the red cross of St George to represent the Kingdom of England, the white saltire of St Andrew to represent Scotland and the red saltire of St Patrick to represent Ireland. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Union_Jack The Union Jack's colours features white, red and blue. White represents peace and honesty, whilst red represents hardiness, strength, bravery and valour; and blue represents vigilance, loyalty, perseverance and justice. http://www.vexillologymatters.org/united-kingdom-flag.htm History Politics Government Public Views Geography The total area of the United Kingdom is approximately 244,820 square kilometres. It lies between the North Atlantic Ocean and the North Sea with the south-east coast coming within 35 km of the coast of northern France, from which it is separated by the English Channel. In 1993, 10% of the UK was forested, 46% used for pastures and 25% cultivated for agriculture. The coastline of Great Britain is 17,820 km long, it is connected to Europe by the Channel Tunnel. England takes over 53% of the total area of the UK, covering 130,395 square kilometres, most of the country consists of low land terrain, with mountainous terrain in north-west. The main rivers and estuaries are the Thames, Severn and the Humber, England's highest mountain is Scafell Pike in the Lake District. Scotland takes over 32% of the total are of the UK, covering 78,772 square kilometres and including nearly eight hundred islands, mostly west and north of the mainland. Scotland is the most mountainous country in the UK and its distinguished by the Highland Boundary Fault, which traverses Scotland from Arran in the west to Stonehaven in the east. Wales takes over 9% of the total area of the UK, covering 20,779 square kilometres. Wales is mostly mountainous, though South Wales is less mountainous than North and mid Wales. The main population and industrial areas are in South Wales, consisting of the coastal cities of Cardiff, Swansea and Newport, and the South Wales Valleys to their north. Wales has over 2,704 kilometres of coastline, several islands lie off the Welsh mainland. Northern Ireland, separated from Great Britain by the Irish Sea and North Channel, has an area of 14,160 square kilometres. It includes Lough Neaghwhich, at 388 square kilometres, is the largest lake in the British Isles by area. The highest peak in Northern Ireland is Slieve Donard in the Mourne Mountains at 852 meters. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom Relationships Family * Ireland — ex-wife (depends on person) * France — ex-wife and sister-in-law (depends on the person) * Spain — ex-wife and sister-in-law (depends on the person) * Netherlands — ex-wife (depends on person) * Canada — son/daughter * United States — son/daughter * Sealand — son/daughter * New Zealand — son/daughter * Australia — son/daughter * Malaysia — son/daughter * [[Singapore|'Singapore']] — son/daughter * Egypt — stepson/stepdaughter * India — stepson/stepdaughter * Austria — brother/sister * Germany — brother/sister Friends * United States - good to hang out with occasionally, he does his own thing usually. * Scotland - frenemy/complicated: We have sort of a strained relationship in recent times (mostly after they had an independence referendum) from the Union, but I guess we're sorting things out now, or well, trying to... Neutral Enemies * Third Reich - Cannot cross the Channel. Heh Im Glad He Never ''Invaded ''Me * USSR - AHH SERIOUS Past Versions * British Empire * British Army Opinions Note: This information is based widely off the most popular headcanon of the fandom. For every person this character's relationship with others will be seen differently. You do not need to use these canons. France France and the UK, despite breaking up, seem to be on more good terms nowadays. There was a long period of tension between them. They had a time in their lives where they would constantly fight and try to be superior to one and another. Nowadays, they think they made the right decision to break off. This hurt Canada quite a lot. France did regret leaving the UK to take care of Canada by himself. Nowadays, on the bright side they still try to hold maintain a ex-family-like relationship. Canada Canada is the United Kingdom's eldest son. His parents are the United Kingdom and France. The UK loves his son, despite maybe not being the best parent to him when he was younger. He didn't have a mother figure around and it hurt the UK. Despite all of the countless arguing and scolding, Canada grew to become a vastly successful country. United States United States; or USA, is the other son of the UK and Spain. The UK personally had a lot more trouble with the USA as every time he turned his back, him and Canada would be arguing. In the USA's teenage years, he and the UK would fight a lot. USA was very rebellious and decided he did not like what the UK was telling him to do. In fact, the USA even threw some of the UK's tea in the ocean, which he was absolutely horrified about, but they try to forget that moment happened. Spain The UK and Spain have a complex relationship. They were married and can sometimes be seen together, but in all honesty, the UK does not feel the connection with Spain as he did with France. Although Spain has not been interested in being with UK. He doesn't usually think anything of it, however, they do have a child together, who is USA. Malaysia Being both rebel and loyal towards UK, he still a good son. UK support Malaysia during WW2, Malayan Emergency and Confrontation. New Zealand Other pages surrounding the UK * Gallery Extra(s): * Religion: Protestantism (34%, 22.3 Million), Atheist (25.7%, 16.8 Million), Catholic (25.5% 16.7 Million), Islam (4.4%, 2.9 Million), Other (10.4%, 6.8 Million) * Urbanization: 83% (54.3 Million) * Social Progress Index: 13th in the World * Basic Human needs: 21st in the World * Social Opportunities: 12th in the World * Health & Wellness: 22nd in the World * Basic Medical Care: 27th in the World * Personal Safety: 24th in the World * Access to Education: 22nd in the World * Access to Information: 1st in the World * Advanced Education: 2nd in the World * Personal Freedom: 4th in the World * Personal Rights: 22nd in the World * Freedom of Speech: 14th in the World * Tolerance & Inclusion: 29th in the World * Women Equality: Medium * Tolerance for Minorities: 90th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexual: 17th in the World (75%) * GDP: $2.9 Trillion * Unemployment: 4.4% (1.5 Million) * Currency: Pound (GBP) * Telephones: 115 Million * Mobile Phones: 82.1 Million * Internet Users: 57.1 Million Users (87.2%) References }} Parts of the United Kingdom|body = }} ru:Великобритания Category:Europe Category:Country Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Anglophones Category:Protestant Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:British Isles Category:NATO members Category:Island Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Western Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Constituent Countries